The Seal's of a Fox
by The Dark Rayne
Summary: Naruto... He's a character that has been portrayed in many ways but I doubt you've seen him like this. He even might have a Bloodline? Changed to M for lemon very much later in the story, R&R Please...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Seals Of A Fox **_

**Disclaimer- I don't Own Naruto but I do own my Oc's and custom Bloodlines**

Authors Note: This story will be written by me and my co-writer Dark Wolf. Along with this story I am also working on one known as _**A Blind Eye**_ with another writer. I am doing this because I like to be able to write about my ideas of Naruto, but also because I'm bored. If you are wondering about my other story _**A Kitsune's Path**_ don't worry I'm currently waiting for responses. Now on with the story.

Chapter One: Uzumaki Naruto

A pair of blue orbs snapped open in the early morning of The Village Hidden in the Leaves Known as Konoha. These Blue orbs belonged to the number one Hyper active Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

He looked around the apartment noticing the chill in the air and shivered a bit as he pulled back the covers and hopped out of his worn bed. It may have been only 5am but he couldn't sleep any longer and got ready to begin his day. He started out with his normal activities such as showering and brushing his teeth before he put on his worn orange jumpsuit and grabbed a bit of stale bread to eat for breakfast.

Hurrying out the door, he began munching on the piece of bread, ignoring the taste, as he thought about last night's occurrence.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was sitting out in the courtyard to the academy once again as he watched all his classmates being walked home with their parents and family. It had happened once again, he had failed the test. This was his third time failing and he knew that he had answered the questions correctly as well as hit all his targets. There was one problem, the test he had taken was chuunin level as well as all the kunai he had thrown would not penetrate the wood, they all just bounced off. He had gotten angry and then banned from the tai jutsu portion of the exam for being a possible danger to the other students._

_He had smiled when he had gone to take Iruka's test but it immediately stopped after he found out what he had to do._

"_Ok Naruto" began Iruka, " I want you to make 3 bunshin, henge into anything in this room, as well as use a kawarimii". Naruto had henged into a perfect copy of Iruka as well as used kawarimii, but paused at the final task._

"_What's the matter Naruto?" he asked, silently wondering what could make the blonde pause. Naruto looked up with pleading eyes and said "I cannot make a bunshin, I wasn't taught how"._

"_I find that quite hard to believe Naruto all academy students are taught that." Said Iruka confused as to why he had said that. _

"_Well none of the teachers had let me stay in any of their classes but you, the only reason I know the other two is because Jiji sat in on those classes." Replied the boy. Iruka had sat there stunned for a moment before apologizing to him and mentioning that he would have to repeat since he couldn't do it. Naruto had quietly said that he understood and had walked out of the room._

_So there he was as he sat out on the courtyard when Mizuki, Iruka's teaching assistant came over and explained that there was something he could do to make it so he passed._

_Of course Naruto had been thrilled at the idea and had done as Mizuki had said, he took the forbidden scroll and began to learn a jutsu so he could pass. He had _

_fallen into Mizuki's trap until Iruka arrived. Unfortunately Iruka was injured and Naruto heard something he wasn't supposed to find out._

_He was the container for the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, a demon that had attacked Konoha 12 years ago. It explained all the beatings and harsh treatment he had received. After it sunk in Naruto had managed to help his sensei and stop mizuki by using the technique he had learned, Kage Bunshin no jutsu._

_**Back to Now**_

He had been promoted to Genin for this and Iruka had even given him his own hitiate from off his head. He was now on his way to the academy to meet his sensei.

'_I wonder who it is'_ he thought as he caught sight of the academy.

**It's probably one of those snot nosed brats you see every day.** Said a deep voice from within. Naruto looked around not seeing anyone until the voice spoke again.

**Oi Gaki quite gaping like a duck and figure it out.**

"Kyuubi?" he asked quietly hoping it wasn't true.

**The one and only.** Replied the voice causing Naruto to sigh.

" I was hoping not to have to deal with this for a while so what do you want ya giant fuzzball."

**I will not be talked to like that gaki!** Roared the great demon king.

"I'll talk to you anyway I want you giant pile of fur your inside of me, besides how come this is the first time I heard from you." Replied naruto getting a headache from the beast.

**It's quite simple that yondaime of yours made it so I couldn't contact you until you learned of my existence.**

"Well that makes sense."Naruto mumbled to himself.

**Hey if you're gonna talk to me, think it, It's much easier and you don't look like a fool talking to the air.**

Naruto then nodded and continued towards the Academy still wondering who was going to be his sensei and his team. Unfortunately he also had a very large fox on his mind, Literally. 

As he walked into the class he began to look around. Kiba was talking with Hinata as she petted his puppy Akamaru, Shikamaru had his head down while Choji was seated next to him, happily munching on a bag of chips. Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke again as Shino sat in the corner. He walked towards his usual seat nodding at Shino who simply nodded back. Sakura took notice of this and asked.

"Naruto what are you doing here?, only people who graduated should be here".

He looked over to her and grinned.

"Sakura-san, If you look at his forehead you will notice he's wearing his reason." remarked a feminine voice.

Everyone turned to see a woman with black hair and red eyes come in. Of course Kiba let out a whistle seeing her but every ones attention was on naruto's forehead, Then on the person who had entered.

"I am Yuuhi Kurenai and I am you Instructor today since Iruka was reassigned." She said this as she looked around and once again focused on Naruto. "I'm impressed, that genjutsu almost fooled me there for a second Naruto-san, and that's very good considering I'm jounin rank."

Naruto just smiled at her and yet again the question was asked what genjutsu. She looked around at every ones faces and simply said "please drop the jutsu naruto-san."

There was a loud poof and a cloud of smoke appeared where naruto was. He now sat there wearing completely different clothing. His shirt was as black as night on the right side while the left was silver, There was a large silver swirl on the back as well. His pants were also black but had three scrolls hooked to the side. His hitiate was tied to his arm and he also sported fingerless black gloves and medical tape on his shins.

He smiled once again saying, "I was wondering if anyone would notice." Earning a laugh from his inner demon. The class was in shock. No-one had ever even thought about naruto having, let alone using a genjutsu.

Before anything was said Kurenai took advantage of the situation. "Everyone quiet down I'm going to announce the teams." She began reading off a list until she hit a spot worth noting.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha , and Kiba Inuzuka Under Kakashi Hatake" Sasuke 'Humphed' as usual while sakura proclaimed something about the power of love.

"Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki, sorry guys it doesn't say who but just to report to training area 10." The team had stayed silent so she continued.

Team 9 Is still in commission so team ten is Choji AKamichi, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga under Anko Miratashi."

She smiled at every one before saying, "Well that's everybody so all I have to say is good luck and work hard". With that said she had turned and left the room.

Everyone sat there for a moment before they began to move in to groups that were to be there teams while they waited for their sensei's while team eight headed for the training grounds.

Authors Note- Well I guess that's the end of chapter one. So all I ask is to read and review. See you Later


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Seals Of A Fox**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, Only the Oc's and custom bloodlines**

Authors Note: Hey Everybody! Here is The Next chapter of **The Seals of A Fox**. I bet your wondering who Naruto's sensei is and who his teammates are….

Chapter Two: The Test

As Naruto walked out of the classroom with his new teammates, he wondered what his ninja life would be like but more importantly, who his sensei was. He wondered how his sensei would act, If it was a man or a woman, and also if they saw him as the fox.

Though he didn't know it his teammates, Ino and Shikamaru were having similar thoughts. Not only that but they could not figure out how Naruto had changed in such a short amount of time. Just yesterday he was yelling about being hokage and now he was quiet, not a peep came from him as he led the group towards the training grounds.

"Hey guys" came the topic of their thoughts voice, " The Training ground is this way". He made a motion to move that way until Ino stopped him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked a bit venomously.

"Exactly what I said, your going the wrong way." he smiled back at her.

Shikamaru in all his laziness asked " How do you know this anyways Naruto". His curiosity was perked.

"Easy, It's because I train there in the mornings" he replied like it was completely normal.

"Troublesome" mentioned Shikamaru as he and Ino followed Naruto once again towards the training grounds.

After a few minutes Naruto's directions came to be true, They had made it to the training ground. It was a small field with a Large tree directly in the center, a small stream went by it and there was forest of to the right. Also along the forest line were a few training logs so that they were able to practice. Lying nearby there was an ANBU hunter-nin resting under the tree. He was about 5'7'' with brown hair brought back into a ponytail and a porcelain white mask. The animal the mask depicted to the world was that of an owl. Looking up as he approached he waved and stood up.

"Welcome, I am Owl of the ANBU hunter division and your sensei. I will be teaching you now how to be a proper ninja squad but first you must pass my test." he said looking to each of them.

"Huh a test, what for?" asked Ino " I thought we had already graduated."

"You did Graduate yesterday, but unfortunately for you that does not mean you are qualified for the field. I will give you a test. This test has two parts and if you fail either you will all go back to the academy." he continued straightening up.

"You can't do that!" Naruto yelled " and even if you could I would still take it, I won't be put down and stopped by a measly test."

Nodding he asked " Do you both agree with this?"

Slowly Shikamaru and Ino nodded feeling that maybe Naruto was right.

" You just passed my first test" he said laughing " It was a test to see if you would take a mission even if the details are unknown. Even though you are still considered kids this is a military, so you can't choose and pick your missions." he explained after the look they gave him.

"Well now shall we begin the second test?"

"What's the test sensei?" asked Ino.

"You have to remove my mask in any way possible, the one who gets it will pass while the other two return to the academy." stated their new sensei.

"Whenever your ready sensei." came the voice of naruto who was grinning in anticipation.

"Troublesome" came the obvious reply of the lazy-man.

"Begin!" yelled the ANBU as they all cleared themselves from the field.

_This ought to be interesting, I wonder if they can do it._

AN: Yeah I know it's a short chapter but im having computer problems so my chapters will be spaced out until they are repaired…..Plus I just got accepted into a college and I have one year to save up a lot of money so im now working two jobs. The worst part is schools coming up so everything is gonna be smooshed together. Seeya for now


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **__**Yeah I'm sorry it's taking so long for chapters and yet again I'm sorry but this one will be very short, I don't have a lot of time and niether does wolf so I'm gonna put this up to old you over until I can put up a decent chapter srry.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto Haku would have lived…poor Haku**_

_**Chapter three: Enter Your sensei**_

The leaves shifted as a blur of black went by. There was a grunt as a kick was delivered and the

person was kicked to the ground. "Oww! that hurt" mumbled Naruto as shikamaru covered him with a

shadow attack aiming to bind his target for Ino's assault with her families technique. Owl was

unstoppable, How could they stop an ANBU when they were mere genin? By pure luck. "Naruto lets

move!" shouted Shikamaru as he sent a few shuriken at the man. In a flash they had retreated as Owl let

out a small chuckle. "Not too shabby, I wish they'd shown this in class" . _If only I had been able to show _

_all of them more, but __he__ is more important to me besides I can finally show off to that lazy ass Cyclops _

_that __I __am better than he thinks._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"We need to strategize" mention the lazy genius, "Naruto it looks like you have an idea, care to

explain". It was true, it seemed the blonde was very quiet at the moment with a deep frown on his face.

"He knows us too well, especially me." he was met with an odd stare. "What ?" he asked "You know its

true he seems to know _All_ our fighting styles down perfectly and a little birdie is telling me who he is".

"Who?" asked Ino, completely absorbed into the other blondes features. "Simple it's Iruka, right sensei?"

He asked as he turned to Owl who was standing behind them .

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sitting there for a second was, for the lack of a better word, intense. You could feel the tension, it _

_was so thick actually that you probably would be able to cut it with a knife. The proclaimed Iruka just sat _

_there and began to laugh removing his mask and just plain out smiling, "You pass" was all that was said._

_Nodding his head he sat and looked around from team mate to team mate. "This will be a team to _

_Remember."_

_AN: Yet again I'm sorry it was so short but if you want me to write you have to send me reviews or I might never get around to it lol, heck I'll even welcome flamers but anyway I'll try to get a chapter up so soon it will be ridiculous ttyl. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**__** Hey it's me and I wanted to make up for the extremely short chapter I posted earlier so I decided I need to give you guys a longer chapter. I know this doesn't seem long but the chapters will get longer and longer as the story continues. So don't worry. By the way I've had 3,105 hits for this story but only20 reviews what's up with that give me something to work with here. Oh well enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I believe in spanky-ism, you take my ideas without permission and you get spanky. I don't own Naruto. **_

The morning mist was clearing above the village of Konoha as the sun rose to greet the day. The birds were chirping and it seemed like it was going to be a good day. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP'. An alarm rang out in the blissful morning but was soon cut off. Naruto, stretching and beginning his day as an actual ninja sounded cool to most people, but D ranked missions were nothing. He would most likely send a kage bunshin, also known as a shadow clone to do, them as Iruka would probably try to coax him into saying it was team work training.

Finishing his morning activities he quickly created a clone reinforcing it with chakra as he began leaving for his own special training spot. If Iruka caught him, seeing as he was ANBU, he would explain that even if he wasn't there he was still interacting with them and would gain the clones experience. Nodding to himself he launched out of the window into the brisk morning air.

Ino had just met up with her lazy counterpart just after exiting her family's flower shop. She was trying to be polite and start a conversation but found that he wouldn't answer and if he did it was with a bored tone and a small quirk of 'troublesome' at the end. Giving up on the _Wonderful_ conversation and continued in a calm silence to the meeting place that Iruka had specified the day before. Noticing that Naruto was already there she gave a curt hello figuring that the blond shinobi would be quite hyper about going on a mission but was surprised when he greeted them quietly and sat down. _Well he has shown himself different lately._ "I wonder where Iruka-Sensei is?" questioned Naruto after a few moments of silence. "I don't know" Ino responded and looked up as if she was pondering that herself. A few moments later Iruka appeared smiling. "Sorry I was late, I ran into Anko and ….. Well never mind." He mumbled quietly. "Anyway we have a few missions that I managed to pick up such as…"

Smiling Naruto was right about the missions, they were low ranked and very boring. "Let's see what I can do" he said to no one in particular. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled out creating about 100 clones of himself. Looking around he was smiling as he reinforced them slightly with chakra. The good thing about clones is you can do many things with them, and boy was he going to have a busy day working.

Naruto then looked to his hand. A tattoo of a fox with nine tails was there and he was going to see what it was but first, he sighed, and began giving orders. In groups of 20 I want you to practice chakra control, taijutsu, meditation, ninjutsu, and uses for the clone techniques". Nodding to himself as the clones went off he began to look at his tattoo. "It looks like the Kyuubi might have something to do with this, maybe I should meditate on this.

Sitting down on the soft grass he slowly brought his focus to himself and began to relax. His breathing slowed and his mind began to float in an eerie calm of the morning. He began to think of what he knew about scrolls and seals. It wasn't much. _What would happen if I pushed chakra into it?_ Why not find out? He pushed a little into it and he felt it dissipate into the seal. _That was odd_ thought Naruto, gaining a small insight he began pushing more chakra into it until he felt himself falling and blacked out.

They had just finished weeding the Osaka's garden and were on their way back to the Hokage's tower when Naruto suddenly stopped. Ino being the curious girl she was asked "Hey you okay". Naruto just looked at her before Saying "Shit!" and disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto's vision began to return to him as he awoke. Unfortunately he had no idea where he was. Looking about he took in what he saw. A sewer? , A cage?, a piece of paper? "Where the hell am I?"** Welcome to my realm Uzumaki Naruto **roared a deep voice that held great power in it.

"Kyuubi?". **Indeed kit welcome to my realm or should I say your mind.** Came the voice of kyuubi as the great beast moved into view. "Damn" was all Naruto had say.

_**AN:**__** As I said the chapters will get longer over time but for now read and review. Ja-Ne**_

_**-ME**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**__** Hey it's me again, as I said the chapters will get longer over time but I should say I think I did a good job on this one. Everyone who has sent a review can have a cookie. Since I have not mentioned it, at the end of my story I will be putting up a chapter in which I will mention all reviewers, so please review. Anyway R&R**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Moo…….I don't own naruto .o) lol**_

The great beast looked down at the small human thoughtfully. **You don't seem to be afraid of me here, I wonder kit, why is that?** Naruto kept his face completely strait as his mind was working overtime on how to deal with the large demon. "It's not only because I am the jailer of this realm but even if I wasn't I would not fear you. I do though, in fact, hold a great amount of respect for you kyuubi-sama. The Kyuubi chuckled lightly at this before making his reply. **Oh? And why is that kit? I am the embodiment of death and destruction; I could even crush you if I were not behind this cage.** Naruto seemed to be completely unfazed by the threat as he continued to stare directly into the Bijuu's eyes. "You know as well as I do Kyuubi-sama that my childhood would allow me to overcome a lot of emotions at this moment, you have seen the memories I believe?" The Kyuubi inclined his head in understanding but did not interrupt as the boy continued speaking. It seemed that the great demon had acquired some respect for this mere mortal. "Kyuubi-sama I would like to strike a deal in between us. I will be willing to find a way to set you free of this prison if you would help train me as well as serve me until the time of my death." Kyuubi's Eyes slightly widened until he realized what he was doing and quickly caught himself. This was in fact noticed by Naruto but he did not mention it with the fear of his deal being turned down. **I will agree to these terms of yours kit, for you have proven yourself worthy of my respect, but before you leave I will grant you a gift that will help you in the near future.** This was all that was said before Naruto's left eye began to burn. Crimson chakra completely encompassed him as he passed out do to sheer pain in his eye and arm.

As Naruto's clone went up in smoke he felt a huge surge of chakra. Quickly he began to use the shunshin technique to increase his speed and began to jump across the roof tops towards where he felt the surge come from. Jumping from roof to roof with his team hot on his tail he made it to the training field the young jinchikuuri was at. His eyes widened as he saw naruto, somewhere to the left he heard the word '_troublesome_' escape from shikamaru that contained immense awe. Ino's jaw dropped to the ground as she began wondering what was letting naruto release that immense energy. Waves of energy were actually being sensed as Blue and Crimson chakra swirled in a menacing manner around him as he sat in a meditative position. The crater in which he sat was quite large but what caught their attention was that the swirl of the chakras were equaling out quickly and becoming mostly blue. His arm glowed brightly as the blue energy dissipated into it. They also watched in fascination as a seal of immense detail was burned into his eyelid. As soon as the energy dissipated, Iruka appeared into the clearing and caught the unconscious boy. His eye scanned over the seal and tattoo as he prepared to jump. "Lets move!" he yelled out as he launched himself out of the crater a sped off to the hospital. His head was spinning with questions and worry about the blond haired boy in his arms.

_3 Days later_

Naruto laid in a hospital bed. He would stir in his sleep every now and then but hadn't yet woken up. Sitting there tiredly was Iruka who was ordered that should he awake to send for the Hokage immediately. The situation was indeed odd but dangerous. He had only suffered from chakra exhaustion but it did not explain the large amount of chakra nor did it explain the markings on naruto's hand and eye. Seeing a sudden movement, he watched as naruto slowly sat up and looked around with his uncovered eye. His bandaged arm scratched at his head before noticing his sensei next to him. "Where am I?" he asked slowly, as if he was unsure how he would take his answer. Noticing how naruto looked, he quickly answered and then watched in amusement as Naruto's face turned to a look of mock horror. "How long was I out for?" he asked in an inquisitive voice to Iruka. Chuckling yet again he replied with the simple phrase '3 days'. Yet again his eyes widened. Iruka stood up and smiled. "I was ordered to summon the hokage when you woke up but if you're feeling up to it maybe we can go see him instead". Nodding in approval naruto stood up as well and moved to follow his sensei out the door.

As they walked, Iruka brought up the training they were doing until the next mission to improve their skills, such as strategy and teamwork. Naruto said he would be there, but in reality planned to send a clone to the training. He was really going to train with his _other_ sensei. They swiftly arrived to hokage and went into the office to see him. The room was stacked with paperwork as a small steady plume of smoke issued behind the tall stacks set on the desk. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, I have brought Naruto to see you" said Iruka from the side of Naruto. Looking up the hokage gave Naruto a grandfatherly like smile and motioned for the two to sit down. "Naruto, I would like to ask you some questions about what happened 3 days ago". In response to this he received a nod before Naruto began explaining what had happened at that time, when he had finished the hokage had a thoughtful look on his face. "Naruto, how do you feel at the moment?" Looking the hokage in the eye, he smiled as he said. "I feel fine saru-jiji, my chakra capacity has doubled but that's about all". "Doubled?!" asked a completely shocked Iruka "how is that possible?" Naruto stared at him for a moment and shrugged. "Personally I don't know but I should be going if that's okay jiji". Receiving a nod, he swiftly made his way out the door and headed towards the ramen stand Ichiraku's. Iruka and the hokage watched him walk down the street before Iruka began talking. "Do you think this has to do with the fox?" He asked, slightly worried. "No, but something is up, watch him carefully Iruka and report back to me." Getting a nod in response watched as Iruka disappeared. Going back to work on his paperwork he noticed a small note that read:

"_JiJi,_

_If paper work is giving you trouble get a bit more help, or should I say make more._

_Signed,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

The hokage stared amazed for a moment before slapping his forehead and muttering about how _he_ was supposed to be the professor and said "Kage bunshin no jutsu".

_**AN:**__** Hey I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and a new one should come out soon enough so I hope to hear from you soon ttyl.**_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well It finally happened another chapter I took so long updating that I even thought Shikamaru was more energetic so here we are, I hope you enjoy and if you want to talk to me my AIM is Blackhacker820…

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OTHERWISE HE WOULD BE SMART AND BESIDES KISHIMOTO RULES LOL!!!**

As Naruto ran out of the Hokages office he began to unwind the bandages around his head. "Man that's much better" he remarked as he raced towards Ichiraku's Ramen stand. The air swept through his hair as he moved from building to building. You could see various ninja going about their tasks with one or two Akimichi guards moving to their posts. He looked about as he jumped and noticed his teammates just as they yelled out. "Naruto!" came the call of the team's only mind walker, Yamanaka Ino. "Hey guys" he called waving them over as he landed near the restaurant. It only took a moment before they caught up and Ino latched on to him. As surprised as he was he was more surprised from the bonk on the head from his other teammate. Shikamaru, for once, did not have his patented lazy look as he looked at Naruto. "We were worried you troublesome idiot, How can you go and scare us like that?" Naruto managed to look a bit guilty before he heard in a whisper from the latched blond. "Three days after seeing that, please tell us why" she looked back up at him. This was a new sight; the normally strong, confident Ino was missing. In her place was a shaken teammate. A worried friend. He looked over to Shikamaru, even though he looked angry, he really was worried. "Thanks guys for the concern but I have to clear it with the old man first before I can tell you. Even then, I'm still not sure that you will accept it. For now let's get some food, my treat." Shikamaru looked at his male blonde companion; he had never seen this side of him before. It was serious, more than he had even imagined the blonde could be. He saw Ino nod with acceptance for now and they entered the stand.

"Tuechi-san can I get one shrimp ramen, one teriyaki ramen, and one miso-pork ramen." Rang out a voice. Tuechi looked over to see Naruto walking in with two other people. "Sure Naruto but only if you introduce me to your two friends." Naruto nodded as the owner went to work. "This is Ino and Shikamaru" he said pointing to each of them. "So where's Ayame?" questioned the blonde. He stiffened a moment before mumbling "On a date". He continued to grumble as he worked his magical cooking skills from kami himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting high in a tree across from the stand sat Iruka watching how his student had interacted with his teammates. He was also thinking about how he had to start taking his students on more missions. They had already completed enough for their first C-rank but were delayed in leaving due to Naruto's incident. Instead team 7 had left to escort a bridge builder. So they had the rest of the day off but that didn't stop him from wondering what those two seals were.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Naruto what's with that weird mark on your eye?" asked Shikamaru. They had just finished their meal and were just about to head home, or in Naruto's case train. Naruto turned with question in his eyes. "What are you talking about Shika?" Shikamaru was about to reply when Ino pulled out a mirror and showed him. On the lid of his right eye he had a kanji for blind. He was about to say something when he was interrupted. **It's a gift from me kit.** Came the voice of the Kyuubi. Naruto was surprised for a minute._ Where have you been you baka fox? You scare the heck out of me and now I'm waking up with marks all over me!_** Calm down kit** said the large fox**; I was sleeping to regain my chakra. As for the seals the one on your hand allows you to use up as much of my chakra as your body can handle, which I believe is half a tail. As for the mark on your eye, well, I just activated your bloodline. **His eyes widened considerably before replying _I have a bloodline? What is it? What does it do?_ And he continued rambling one question after another before the fox yelled. **Calm down kit. Jeez, I'll tell you later because right now you have friends to deal with.** Naruto realized that he had been standing there with emotions randomly going across his face. He looked over to his confused teammates and smiled. "Nope nothing different at all, I'll see you tomorrow guys!" As Naruto ran down the street Shikamaru let out a low 'troublesome' before he and Ino left for their respected houses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rushed towards his training ground. Most of the damage that had been caused by the last visit had been fixed and it was once again a calm place. Naruto smiled and began a series of hand signs ending at the one for kage bunshin. "Ninpo: Kitsune seishin kai no jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared and a small two tailed fox emerged from it. He was about the size of a small house cat and had light scarlet fur. **"Finally I'm free!" **yelled the demon before noticing the size he was. "Welcome to the living world once again fuzzball-sama." "**What? Nooooooooo"** yelled the great fox demon. Anime tears rolled down his face as Naruto just sweat dropped at the sight. "Alright fox what's up with this Doujutsu? I mean what does it do, you know details" Instantly the joking stopped and the fox became deadly serious. "**I will answer your questions if you answer this. A Fox may defeat a snake but only with the strength of a Slug, Power of a toad, and the wisdom of a monkey, What is the answer to this riddle?"**

Naruto thought for a moment before smiling. "You forgot something you know, The toad is vague and the monkey old, and the slug has lost her way. Though even through all this the fox holds the most important item, Will. I remember the stories Saru-jiji told us and I know what you mean so let us continue." The fox then nodded. **Begin to channel chakra to your right eye, it will begin to blur so close your eyes.** Just as the fox said things began to blur so he closed his eye and it was dark until everything became extremely clear and everything seemed to move a bit slower. **This is known as the Mekuragan. It is a bloodline technique you can get only by holding the Fox contract or being one of the Namikaze clan though that clan has been dead for two generations.** " So does that mean I hold the fox contract?" asked a confused Naruto focusing on the scarlet fox. ** No you are not so I would see the old man to find out but before that channel chakra to all parts of your body and think that you weigh a lot.** Naruto sat for a minute before after a quick burst of chakra he slammed into the ground. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL FOX!!" yelled the boy as he slowly stood back up.** That kit is one of the other abilities you have unlocked, you are able to double or half gravity effecting you. The rest of your abilities will unlock when you get to the next level. Why don't you create a few clones and begin training a bit in the taijutsu I showed you while you were hospitalized.** Naruto nodded and with a quick shout of "Kage bunshin no jutsu" he got into his form and began fighting the 200 clones.

Well there's the chapter and remember to review and also hit me up on AIM, I did borrow a quote but I tweaked it but the riddle thing is from another fic but I can't remember which one , so credit goes to them =]


End file.
